The goal of this project is to treat experimental Duchenne Muscular Dystrophy using allogeneic myoblast transplantation without sustained immunosuppression through allogeneic myoblast transplantation (MT). This will require the induction of immunological tolerance towards allogeneic myoblasts, as well as to neoantigens resulting from the fusion of donor myoblasts with host muscle fibers (including dystrophin expressed by donor cells bearing the wild-type gene). MT in mice, has proved resistant to potent tolerogenic strategies that are successful in other transplantmodels. For this reason, we will utilize newly emerging strategies that incorporate mAbs against the higher Mr isoforms of the CD45 protein tyrosine phosphatase (anti-CD45RB). A short course of anti-CD45RB can induce tolerance to murine renal and islet allografts and can promote long-term engraftment of renal allografts in monkeys. Moreover, in combination with anti-CD40L, anti-CD45RB can induce prolonged engraftment of murine skin grafts in highly immunogenic strain combinations. Here, we will utilize anti-CD45RB to help induce central tolerance to MT in dystrophic mdx mice. Our preliminary data reveals that the combination of anti-CD45RB with anti-CD154 and bone marrow transplantation (BMT) induces stable high level mixed chimerism (i.e. co-existence of both donor and recipient hematopoietic cells) and allows robust tolerance toward transplanted myoblasts. In this regard, we obtain >100 day survival of allogeneic myoblasts in dystrophic mice using this approach, with high levels of dystrophin expression. In Aim 1, we will extend and refine our protocol in attempts to minimize toxicity of the conditioning regimen required to achieve mixed chimerism. Specific tolerance will be demonstrated by retransplantation of both same strain and different strain ("third-party") myoblasts. Improvement in muscle physiology will be assessed. In Aim 2, we will determine the mechanisms by which anti-CD45RB and BMT contribute towards tolerance in this model, based on our current understanding. Studies will include:determination of the specific immunological reactivity towards both allogeneic and neoantigens including dystrophin; demonstrating a shift in CD45 isoform expression;determining the role of CTLA-4 upregulation;induction of regulatory T cells and altered inflammatory cytokines;altered humoral immune responses;and the requirement for chimerism and thymic deletion. The results of these studies will contribute to development of an approach towards treating this uniformly fatal human disease. Moreover, an understanding of the immune response towards dystrophin, expressed at higher levels and in its native form, will be attained.